wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/II/03
Kategoria:Trędowata III Stefcia w swym pokoju, przy biureczku, odwiązywała paczkę. Przedtem paliła ją ciekawość, teraz umyślnie zwlekała. Odwinęła jeden papier, drugi. Gorączka zaczęła ją opanowywać, na twarzy miała wypieki, oczy płonęły. Nerwowym ruchem zerwała ostatni papier. Leżał teraz przed nią dość gruby zeszyt, ładnie oprawiony w ciemnopąsową skórę. Na środku widniał złoty, nieco poczerniały napis: "Nasz pamiętnik". Na dole zeszytu stały obok siebie pojedyncze duże litery: S.K. M.M. Stefcia długo patrzyła na pąsową książkę, nim ją wreszcie otworzyła. Wypadł z niej mały przedmiot, owinięty w bibułkę, i brzęknął na podłodze. Podniosła go, rozwinęła i z piersi jej wydarł się krzyk. Trzymała w ręku miniaturę pana Macieja... taką samą, jaką jej dał na imieniny... Dziewczyna stała jak ogłuszona, ściskając oburącz skronie. – Co to jest? On... tu? Co to znaczy?... Z pośpiechem, trzęsąc się jak w febrze, otworzyła książkę. Szalone przeczucia targały nią rozpaczliwie. Na drugiej kartce, na welinie, czerniał wyraźny, ładny charakter kobiecej ręki. Stefcia czytała gorączkowo: „Pamiętnik ten poświęcam naszej głębokiej miłości, jako dokument wieczny nigdy niewygasłych uczuć, stałej i obopólnej względem siebie wiary, bezgranicznej ufności i przywiązania..." Pismo kobiece urywało się, tuż pod nim stały litery kreślone męską ręką: „...by z czasem przyszłe pokolenia miały żywe świadectwo, że miłość jest potęgą kruszącą wszystko, że gorące uczucia zdolne są iść przebojem, łamać zapory i paść sobie w ramiona z okrzykiem niezmiernego szczęścia. Aureola otaczająca szczęśliwą miłość błyszczy tak jasno, jak nad głowami świętych. Aureola taka zajaśniała nad nami i dozgonną miłość naszą opromieniać będzie wiecznie". Pod tym następowały podpisy: Stefania Korwiczówna. Maciej, ordynat Michorowski. – Jezus Maria!... – jęknęła Stefcia, padając ciężko na kolana. Była jak martwa. Krew jej skrzepła w żyłach. Opanowało ją znieczulenie. Serce biło słabo z przerażenia i grozy. Klęczała z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Głuche łkania wydzierały się jej z piersi przemocą, ale więzły w ściśniętej kurczowo krtani. Wreszcie płacz wielki, rozdzierający, brzemienny bólem niewysłowionym, zatargał jej postacią. Zrozumiała wszystko, co było dla niej tajemnicą. Stanęła w jej myśli sala portretowa w Głębowiczach i opowiadanie Waldemara. Więc tamta nieszczęsna narzeczona pana Macieja, którą kochał i porzucił, to jest jej babka?!... Więc ta wyniosła pani na portrecie, księżniczka de Bourbon, zajęła miejsce jej babki? Ona zabrała wszystko, co się tej należało, i miłość ukochanego człowieka... Miłości nie wzięła – to jedno pozostało własnością skrzywdzonej. Ale... może nawet o tym nie wiedziała?... Ona czuła się nieszczęsną, lecz i tamta kobieta miała ciężkie życie, i tamta cierpiała... Tu i tam sfera, fanatyzm, przesądy zagrodziły drogę do szczęścia. A jednak on myślał inaczej. On mówił na pierwszej stronie pamiętnika, że gorące uczucia łamią wszystkie zapory. Stało się inaczej. Uległ fanatyzmowi własnej sfery, porzucił kochaną i kochającą kobietę dlatego tylko, że nie pochodziła z arystokratycznego domu. Nie wytrwał w zasadach, jakie głosił, jakie ją upajały. Zerwał zobowiązania, poszedł nie za głosem serca, lecz tam, gdzie wiodła go sfera i pyszny ród magnacki. Mitra dążyła do drugiej mitry, nie troszcząc się, że zdruzgotała serce, zbyt skromne, by się na nie oglądać. Dobry herb szlachec ki, dobre nazwisko, lecz nie wpisane do złotej księgi magnatów, nie mogło łączyć się z błyszczącym herbem i nazwiskiem Michorowskich. Taka sobie pięciopałkowa korona może być chwilową zabawką dla mitry, ale nigdy zespolić się z nią. Na to istnieją odpowiednie przepisy i paragrafy. Przekroczenie ich uważane jest za zdradę stanu, za zbrodnię sferową. Takie przekroczenia karane są wydziedziczeniem, usunięciem z wyżyn sfery. Maciej zląkł się kary, poświęcił serce dla Molocha i całe życie nie zaznał szczęścia. – Straszne! straszne! Stefcię, wnuczkę tamtej, los zaprowadził w te same progi, rzucił prawie w te same warunki. Ona tego człowieka pokochała jak ojca... Los nie tylko się na tym ograniczył, złe fatum poszło dalej. W tych samych progach jest znowu młody ordynat, noszący to samo nazwisko, i jest równie świetny. Powtórzenie przeszłości. Straszna ironia losu! Stefcia zerwała się z klęczek; rozpaloną twarz przyciskając rękoma, przebiegła kilka razu pokój. – Muszę to przerwać, muszę skończyć, choćby mi serce miało pęknąć – szeptała w gorączce. – A teraz czytać, czytać! Oparła głowę na dłoniach, wpiła się palcami w skronie i czytała z bolesną chciwością. Stefcia Korwiczówna opisywała krótko swe życie, rodzinę, warunki, wśród których wzrastała, wreszcie następował rozdział zatytułowany Królewicz z bajki. Stefcia Rudecka czytała: „Marzyłam o nim, nie znając... byłam pewna, że przyjdzie taki i od razu mię weźmie. Miałam już przeczucie szczęścia. Śmiał się ze mnie ojciec, nakładając długi cybuch fajki, i zwykł był mawiać: «Marzycielka, marzycielka!» Jakoż była to prawda. Może pod wpływem starej niani, która mię karmiła bajkami, lubiłam marzyć i snuć złote sny. Kochałam piękne wieczory majowe i zachody słońca, bo wówczas, bujając w przestworzach rojeń, widziałam jego – królewicza z bajki. Lubiłam słuchać śpiewu słowika i rechotania żab, nasuwało mi to słodkie myśli. I zdarzył się dzień przepiękny. Pozostanie on dla mnie pamiętnym. Ujrzałam jego – królewicza z bajki... Było to na wielkim festynie w bogatym pałacu szambelana Łosiatyńskiego. Mój ojciec jest jego kolegą szkolnym i serdecznym przyjacielem. Zjechaliśmy na bal całym domem. I kiedy w gronie panien wchodziłam z ogrodu na taras, w różowej tarlatanowej sukni i kwieciu we włosach, ujrzałam jego w stroju ułańskim. Od razu poznałam swój wymarzony ideał. Przystojny, zgrabny, z niedbałą elegancją, wytwornym obejściem i z wielkopańskim tonem w całej postaci, zachwycił mię, przykuł do miejsca. Zbliżył się do nas prędko i przedstawiony przez szambelana, pierwszy raz uścisnął mi rękę. Ach! te jego ciemnoszare oczy! Miały trochę szyderstwa, ale tyle przy tym ognia i siły..." Stefcia podniosła głowę, ręce splotła kurczowo i szeptała: – Zupełnie jak ten... zupełnie!... Przystojny, z niedbałą wielkopańską elegancją, z szarymi oczyma, z szyderstwem i siłą w wyrazie. Zupełnie jak ten... Dalej!... co dalej? „Pokochaliśmy się od razu, dusze nasze leciały ku sobie bez słowa. Ze mną tańczył najwięcej i tak umiał mówić, tak porywać!... Wyjechałam z balu oczarowana. Przestrasza mię jego wielkość. Przyjaciółki mówią mi, że on magnat, ordynat na Głębowiczach. Michorowski, z mitrą księcia w herbie, milioner. Nie chcę o tym słyszeć, mając w oczach jego obraz. Przyjaciółki ostrzegają mię, że taki magnat nie dla mnie, że nie powinnam o nim nawet śnić". – Boże! Boże! – jęknęła Stefcia. „Ale nie wierzyłam, czując, że i on mię pokochał. Jakoż wiara mię nie zawiodła. W kilka dni po balu był u nas w Sniażewie i już widuję go prawie co dzień. Najpierw przyjeżdżał od Łosiatyńskich, potem parę razy prosto z Głębowicz rozstawnymi końmi, choć to szalony kawał drogi. Ach! co za szczęście, gdy usłyszę trąbkę strzelca głębowickiego! Znam już ją tak dobrze jak dzwonek naszego kościółka. Tymczasem Maciej kupił w naszej okolicy nieduży majątek (zdziwił tym wszystkich weteranów) i tam zamieszkał, odwiedzając nas stale. Wszyscy zrozumieli powód dziwnego kupna. Ojciec mój z początku krzywo patrzał na te konkury, ale już nie bronił. Jemu zaimponowało świetne nazwisko i ordynacja. Polubił Macieja za jego dzielność i za prawe, szlachetne zasady. Bardzo prędko wyznaliśmy sobie naszą miłość. Teraz Maciej deklarował rodzicom. Ojciec mój z początku gniewał się, mówił, że powinien najpierw otrzymać pozwolenie własnej rodziny, ale Maciej za to ręczy swoim honorem. A ponieważ jego matka i stryj, najbliżsi krewni, nie są w kraju, więc zaręczyny nasze już się odbyły. Jakże go kocham i jak on mię kocha! Odtąd życie płynie nam w blaskach promiennej zorzy i chyba przetrwa wieki, bo tak wielkie szczęście nie może mieć kresu". Trochę dalej był jego dopisek: „...Szczęście nasze wzmocni się, ukochana, gdy się połączymy węzłem nierozerwalnym... gdy wsparta na mej dłoni przejdziesz przez życie zawsze taka czysta, biała i urocza. Nie trwóż się, nie obawiaj, zawierz memu słowu: będziesz moją, ty albo żadna!... I nie myśl, że szczęście nasze natrafina jakoweś przeszkody stawiane przez mój świat. On stanie się i twoim: nie ma różnic sferowych tam, gdzie jest miłość. Muszą się na to zgodzić wszyscy moi i pokochają cię, jedyna, boś godna tego". Stefcia oddychała szybko, płacz ją chwytał na nowo. Tłumiąc łzy, siłą woli uspokoiła się i czytała. Następowały rozdziały tchnące szczęściem, bezmierną radością młodych, gorących dusz. On dopisywał się w wielu miejscach. W jednym rozdziale ona pisała: „Boję się, czy ta wielkość jego nie zaćmi nam promiennej drogi... czy sfera, do której on należy, nie skuje go kajdanami. To jak chmura plami moją zorzę". Po tym urywku był znowu jego dopisek, już w drugim rozdziale: „Gdyby nawet nastąpiła walka, jak przypuszczasz, moja najdroższa Steniu, pamiętaj, że twój Maciej zaręczył honorem; zanadto cię kocha, żeby pozwolił sobie wydrzeć największe szczęście. Zwalczę wszelkie przesądy, gdyby istniały, chcę iść przebojem, a nie dam się skuć w kajdany. Proszę cię, jedyna, ufaj mi bezgranicznie. Zobaczysz, ile szczęścia oczekuje nas!" Widocznie on odczytywał pamiętnik narzeczonej i dodawał własne myśli. Razem opowiadali cudną epopeję swej miłości, razem nurzali się w szczęściu. Były w pamiętniku opisy wspólnie przebytych dni i opisy rozmów. Potem obraz zaczął się zaciemniać. On wyjechał do rodziny po pozwolenie i błogosławieństwo, ona miała się przygotowywać do ślubu. Rozdział ten był wstrząsający. Babka Stefci pisała: „Straszną miałam chwilę, gdym ujrzała kocz jego zaprzężony do drogi. Staliśmy oboje w ogrodzie. Bzy kwitły, śpiewały słowiki i tak było cudownie na świecie!... Maciej, wzruszony bardzo, całował mię, tuląc w objęciach. Prosił, bym się nie obawiała, mówił, że wkrótce powróci z pozwoleniem matki i zawiezie mię do niej po błogosławieństwo. Boję się tej dumnej pani. Jest podobno bardzo piękna i pochodzi ze znakomitej rodziny hrabiowskiej na Węgrzech, Esterhazych. Wierzę Maciejowi i ufam głęboko, ale gdy wyjeżdżał, serce pękało mi z bólu, rozpływałam się we łzach. Nareszcie wybiła godzina rozstania: musiał jechać. Po długich pożegnaniach i zaklęciach, gdy kocz ruszył z miejsca, krzyknęłam przeraźliwie: «Macieju, nie odjeżdżaj!» – Ogarnęła mię rozpacz. On zatrzymał się, wyskoczył z pojazdu i udało mu się mię utulić. Tyle wzbudził we mnie wiary, że ostatecznie pożegnałam go z uśmiechem. Ojciec mój błogosławił go krzyżem. W miarę jak się oddalał, głucha rozpacz wzbierała w mym sercu, czarna zasłona spadła mi na oczy. Gdy kocz jego zniknął na zakręcie drogi, padłam bez czucia!" Stefcia Rudecka potarła czoło. – To było pewno... ostatnie ich widzenie się – szepnęła zbladłymi ustami. Dalsze stronice miały w sobie pełno smutku. Osobno powklejane listy od niego, bardzo czułe, świadczyły, że kochał ją stale. Długim szeregiem kart rozwodziły się żale i tęsknota młodej narzeczonej. Rozdziały szły coraz krótsze, coraz smutniejsze. Miejscami plamiły welin wyraźne ślady łez, nie zatarte przez lata. Listy od niego urwały się. Jeszcze kilka smutnych stronic i Stefcia zobaczyła wklejony krótki list, zapisany obcym pismem, oprowadzony czarną obwódką z atramentu, widocznie zrobioną przez jej babkę. Był to list od stryja, Cezara Michorowskiego, opiekuna ordynata Macieja. W zimnych słowach oznajmił on Stefci Korwiczównie o zerwaniu zaręczyn z Maciejem – z jego wiadomością i zgodą. Stawiał za główny powód nierówność partii i różnice sferowe. Zresztą nie tłumaczył się bardzo. Dopisek Macieja zdradzał pewien wstyd, nawet smutek, ale nic więcej. Młody Michorowski odsyłał pierścionek dodając, że los dzieli ich nieodwołalnie. Życzeń na przyszłość nie składał, nie nazywał przeznaczenia głównym winowajcą. Musiał pojmować, że rani jej serce, i nie chciał takimi wykrętami dobijać jej. Stefcia powstała oburzona. – Więc tak?... Więc gdzież są jego zapewnienia, które czytałam na początku pamiętnika... Gdzież miłość krusząca wszelkie przesady? Więc ta sfera jest aż tak silną, że łamie najświętsze zobowiązania? Ze pozbawia honoru z taką łatwością, z jaką ściąga się pierścionek z palca?... Gdzież są jego słowa wobec czynów?... Więc blask tej sfery jest tak wielki, że potrafi wchłaniać w siebie ciemne i brudne plamy bezkarnie? Więc będąc magnatem można deptać serca ludzkie? zabijać je niemiłosierną doktryną swych przesądów? poświęcać je dla milionów i blichtrów? Gdzież sumienie?!... gdzie serce?! gdzie uczciwość?! gdzie wreszcie własne pragnienie szczęścia, wkorzenione w duszy każdego człowieka? Czy to wszytko dąży za sferą – dla zasady?... Stefcia biegała gorączkowo, mówiąc do siebie urywane słowa jak w malignie. Pierś jej falowała szybko, pełna niewysłowionej goryczy. – A Waldemar?... i ten tak samo mówił w sali portretowej. On winił dziadka, zarzucał mu brak energii i stanowczości. Ale czy sam potrafiłby postąpić inaczej? Czy zdołałby złamać przekonania, zdruzgotać fanatyzm swego świata? Czy tytuł, sfera, miliony nie są jego wyłącznym dogmatem, wpojonym w krew? Czy dla niego miłość ukochanej kobiety mogłaby być absolutną i czy dla niej położyłby wszystko na szali? Czy jego słowa nie są równie puste i beztreściwe, jak były tamtego?... Pytania cisnęły się Stefci na usta z bolesną ironią. Serce broniło Waldemara, dodawało mu skrzydeł, apoteozowało go niemal. Lecz rozum zimną i szorstką dłonią tłumił idealne porywy, nasuwając krytyczniejsze myśli. Stefcia wołała w uniesieniu: – I ten postąpiłby tak samo! Boże! Boże!... dodaj mi sił do wycofania się z tego błędnego koła. Całe szczęście, że on może nie kocha mnie tak, jak tamten babkę. Jak ona to zniosła, jak przeżyła? Stefcia, mówiąc do siebie, chwilami głośno, często nie rozumiała się. Ostatnie pytanie wznowiło jej ciekawość, rzuciła się do książki. Już tylko kilka kartek, pisanych nierównym pismem. Czytała: „Wszystko kłamstwo: i jego miłość, i jego zapewnienia, i ta wiara, którą mnie poił – wszystko! Sam zbudował nasze krótkotrwałe szczęście i sam zakopał je w grobie, by sadzić na nim kwiaty swej przyszłej chwały. Nikczemny! podły!... Nie, nie – zawsze kochany, na wieki, na życie całe! To tamci podli... ci, co go obezwładnili, co mu nałożyli pęta. A jednak dał słowo honoru, uległ im, więc któż on jest?... Słaby, bezsilny. A może nie kochał mię? Niechby pozostała choć ta nadzieja, jako jedyny kwiat z cudnej łąki, jako jeden promyczek tęczowy z świetlistej zorzy! Czy on mię kocha jeszcze, czy cierpi nad zerwaniem? – to pytanie poniosę do grobu. Zgniótł mię, zdruzgotał, strącił z wyżyn szczęścia. Kilka nielitościwych słów wystarczyło do zabicia duszy, żyjącej dla niego, i serca, które sam obudził. Przeklęty świat! przeklęta sfera! ona mi go zabrała!... Nie! bo on jest z niej, on wśród niej żyje. To tylko przeklęty los! Kocham go – nienawidząc, kocham – pogardzając! Jak mi ciemno, jak głucho, jak bezgranicznie głucho! Znikąd światła! nic, nic!..." Pismo kończyło się. Kilka kartek nie zapisanych, pustych jak dusza, co w nich zamarła... Na ostatnich stronicach Stefcia czytała ze ściśniętym sercem: „...Ożenił się w Paryżu... z księżniczką de Bourbon, córką znakomitego rodu, spokrewnionego z królami. Gazety roznoszą ich podobizny: piękni oboje; nie wyglądają jednak na szczęśliwych, ale to może tylko moje oczy tak coś ćmi. Pobrali się i będą szczęśliwi... A ja? a ja?... Wobec księżniczki de Bourbon cóż znaczę? Nic dla niego, nic dla świata. Złamane mam serce, złamaną duszę, ale wobec mitry książęcej i to nie znaczy nic. Dwie korony, świetne, błyszczące, i ja... z krwawą raną. Ach! jakaż nędza!..." Długa przerwa, potem kilka gorzkich słów i znowu ślady łez. „...Taka wielkość... i taka podłość! Jak on mógł tak postąpić? I dlaczego ręczył? Czyż i on rozczarował się, czy wierzył w nasze połączenie?... Och! on wierzył! Niepodobna, aby był tak niesłychanie obłudnym. On szlachetny, tylko słaby, a ta sfera to potęga, tytaniczna siła... porwała go, chwycił go prąd bez ratunku. Gdyby już nie pisał, nie odsyłał pierścionka... Ale taki lód w jego słowach! O Boże! Przyjechał z Głębowicz jakiś urzędnik, podobno sekretarz. Sprzedaje Wołokszę, jego majątek w naszym sąsiedztwie. Pewno! już mu teraz niepotrzebny. Wołoksza. Wołoksza!... jakie to dla mnie było drogie imię. Stracone wszystko! pustka, pustka... zabijająca, okropna! i czarne robactwo rozpaczy. Mrowie... mrowie... robactwa! Taka ironia! Kochałam świat, teraz go nienawidzę. Napoił mię goryczą. To już moja Golgota. A żyć trzeba. Nie dano mi umrzeć: odratowali mię, wydarli truciznę z mego organizmu... Rozpacz! rozpacz! Nasz kapelan mówi mi wiele o Bogu i obowiązkach względem Niego. Czy to ratunek?..." Znowu przerwa – po czym kilka słów: „Ojciec mój miał atak sercowy. Maciej i jego zabił. Jestem jedynaczką, kocha mię bardzo i cierpi, strasznie cierpi". Szereg czystych kart, na ostatniej zakończenie: „...Rok po śmierci ojca... Wychodzę za mąż. Musiałam to przysiąc umierającemu ojcu, spełniam ostatnią jego wolę. Wychodzę za człowieka, którego mi sam wybrał, i na łożu śmierci, w ostatniej chwili złączył nam ręce, kazał przysięgać. I już jutro mój ślub. Mój ślub! Czy to możliwe? Boże, jaka męka! Tak się kończy na świecie wszytko, na tym okrutnym, kłamliwym świecie. Rana moja nie zagojona i pozostanie otwartą. Powiedziałam Rembowskiemu wszystko, jednak zgodził się wziąć mię za żonę. Podziwiam jego odwagę! On mię kocha... Gdyby było inaczej, gdyby nie kochał, wobec mego wyznania mógłby mię rozwiązać z przysięgi. Znalazłabym spokój może za kratą! Ale ja się nie boję nowego życia. Nic mię już gorszego nie czeka. Tylko dziś, dziś w wilię ślubu, gdy zamykam na zawsze ten nieszczęsny pamiętnik, dziś przeklinam minione szczęście! Nie zaznam go już więcej. A on, jeśli zapomniał i jest szczęśliwy... niech nim pozostanie. Ja go nie przeklinam, ale to się mści, to się zemścić musi!" Koniec. Stefcia zamknęła gwałtownie książkę. Przerażenie, ból niezmierny, żal i ostatnie słowa pamiętnika: „To się mści, to się zemścić musi!" – porwały ją z miejsca. – Straszne! Straszne! Dziewczyna, rozdrażniona wrażeniami i długim czuwaniem, nie panowała już nad nerwami. Stanęła przed nią wizja bladej mary, mścicielki, rodowej Nemezys i wyciągała do struchlałej ramiona. Stefcia krzyknęła głośno. Drzwi się otworzyły, weszła jej matka. Stefcia przypadła do niej z okrzykiem trwogi, kolana się pod nią gięły, uklękła. – Mamo! mamo! wiem wszystko, czytałam... Straszne! To się mści, to się mści! Pani Rudecka pochyliła się nad córką. Blady zimowy świt, wpełzający przez okna, uwypuklał zbolałą grupę, nad którą zawisła groza.